Jacob's New Moon
by LadyGodiva085
Summary: this is New Moon in Jacob's point of view. I hope its good. I stuck to the book completely. I don't own any of Twilight, the characters or anything.
1. Chapter 1

New Moon (Jacob's point of view)

( I don't own the Twilight books, the wonderfully talented Stephine Myers does. I'm just putting what I think Jacob was thinking. please comment but be nice about it, even the negitive. being mean is rude and I will not listen to you! Enjoy!)

It was a dark night when Charlie called in a panic. Bella went for a walk with Edward Cullen, her boyfriend , and hasn't came back yet. Dad suggested Sam and his followers help. They knew the woods very well. I was standing with Charlie and everyone when Sam Uley walked out of the woods just north east of Charlie's house. Bella was trumbling and babbling

" He's gone!" She kept saying over and over again. I was worried about her. She was filthy and looked like she was in shock. Dad had just learned that Dr. Cullen had just left to L.A. for a better job. The connection was obviously painful. Instead of trying a long distant relationship, Edward Cullen dumped Bella in those woods. Dumped her and left her in the woods by herself. Bella was very clumsy and it was most likely that she tripped trying to find her way back home. I stood with everyone in Charlie's tiny living room while Dr. Gerandy checked her out.

( A few hours later)

The phone ringed about 3 in the morning. Dad rolled out to get it. It was Charlie.

" Hello" said Dad.

"How's Bella?"

"Do you need anything?"

"Some of the local boys are having a bonfire"

"To celebrate the Cullens leaving"

"Yeah Sorry Charlie I know..."

"I will. Its amazing they got them lit at all"

"Your welcome...No Problem...I gotta go... Goodbye" Dad said as he hung up the phone. Listening to the one side of the call I was able to figure out why he called. Someone in Forks called the chief to report the bonfires that Sam and some of the other had started to celebrate the Cullen's leaving. I decided not to go because Sam would be there and he's been creeping me out lately. I wasn't very into partying tonight anyway after seeing Bella the way she was tonight. I was angry enough that Dad had to hide the car keys to keep me from going to L.A. and beating the crap out of Edward Cullen for what he did to her.

_The coward! _ I thought getting angry all over again. I wondered if I could find the car keys with out Dad knowing. _Probably not. _I thought bitterly. I trudged off to bed and laid down thinking about poor Bella and Sam Uley.

( I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! let me know how you like it !)


	2. Chapter 2

New Moon ( Jacob's point of view)

It was Mid-February and the sound of my Dad's old truck was approching. Dad had sold it to Charlie for a homecoming present for Bella last year when she moved back to Forks. I had kept in great shape for Dad, but was dreading driving it when I got my license. I wasn't allowed to build a new car till the old one was gone. Dad selling it to Charlie was great timing as I was itching for a new project. I poked my head out the window just as she drove up in the red truck. I rushed outside to see her.

"Bella!" I said excited to see her. I knew from Dad and Charlie that she wasn't doing so good after the Cullens left. She still didn't look good. She walked slightly hunched over like if she stood up staight her body would fall apart. She looked tired and weak. I knew she had nightmares every night. Charlie was getting really worried. He wasn't able to cope with this new sadder version of Bella. It surprised me that she was even here.

" Hey Jacob!" She said smiling. you could tell that this was the first time she smiled in months, in a way it was I guess. It's been 6 months since HE left her broken and on the forest floor. She suddenly stopped and looked at me in surprise.

" You grew again!" she said, smiling. I smiled back proud and happy that she remembered.

"6'5" I said smiling bigger. At 16 I was taller then most kids in my class.

"Is it ever going to stop? " she asked in disbelief. " You're huge!"

" Still a beanpole though" I said grimising. " Come inside, you're getting all wet." I walked ahead putting my long hair back in a rubber band I just found in my pocket. We walked inside and to the living room where Dad was reading in his chair.

" Hey Dad, look who stopped by!"

" Well, what do you know! It's good to see you Bella." He said happy to see her after the worry that Charlie had given us. Charlie was Dad's best friend and it hurt him to see him hurting so much. It hurt me to hear how bad Bella was hurting. Though seeing her didn't help the worry. She looked even worse in the light of the living room. She was paler then usual, Thinner too, like she was only eating enough to stay alive. It was really heart wrenching and made me want to go to L.A. to beat Edward Cullen within an inch of his life again. I pushed it aside as Bella and Dad talked a little.

We then went to the garage.

"What kind of Volkswagen is that?" She asked. I was surprised that she knew the make of the car. I looked at it, and felt foolish as I saw the symbol on the hood.

"It's an old Rabbit- 1986, a classic." I said.

"How's it going?" She asked, looking at it.

" Almost finished." I said. Dropping my voice lower I added, " My dad made good on his promise last spring."

"Ah" she said. I could tell it hurt her to think about last spring. She was at the prom with Cullen. She looked happy then, but now she was bent over with her arms wrapped around her middle like she was going to fall apart at any moment. I dropped the subject and just looked at the car.

" Jacob what do you know about motorcycles?" She asked all of a sudden. I shugged.

" Some. My friend Embry has a dirt bike. We work on it together sometimes. Why?"

"Well..." She paused pursing her lips together in the cutest way. " I recently acquired a couple of bikes and they're not in the greatest condidtion. I wonder if you could get them running?" She looked a little sheepish, in a very cute almost sexy way.

" Cool. I'll give it a try." I said happily. Bella stuck up one finger as a warning.

" The thing is, Charlie doesn't approve of motorcycles. Honestly he'd proably bust a vein in his forehead if he knew about this, so you can't tell Billy." I smiled. A secret between us. I knew I could trust my Dad, but I would keep it from him just the same for her.

"Sure, sure. I understand" I said smiling. I was liking this idea even more.

"I'll pay you" She said. I was offended. I wanted to help her in anyway possible.

"No, I want to help" I said. "You can't pay me"

"Well... How about a trade then." she said. "I only need one bike- and lessons too, so how about this? I'll give you the other bike and then you can teach me." I was dumbfounded. Bella didn't seem the type to ride a motorcycle. She wasn't very coridinated, but if it kept her around, I'd do anything.

"Swee-eet" I said happily. I couldn't wait to get started.

" Wait a sec- are you legal yet? " she asked. " When's your birthday?"

"You missed it." I said in mock resentment. " I'm 16"

"Not that your age ever stopped you before" she muttered. "Sorry about your birthday. "

" Don't worry about it" I said "I missed yours. What are you? Forty? I said jokingly.

"Close" she said. not joking.

" We'll have a joint party make up for it" I said.

"Sounds like a date" she said. I was instantly intrigued by the idea. " Maybe when the bikes are finished- our presents to ourselves." She added quickly.

" Deal!" I said. "When will you bring them down?" I asked enthusiasticly.

Bella bit her lip. I noticed she did that alot, like a nervous habit. It was really endearing in an awakard kinda way.

" They're in my truck now" She said embarassed. I wasn't sure why. Girls can be weird like that I guess.

" Great" I said meaning it. I was really excited about this project. I could be really obsessive about things sometimes.

" Will Billy see them if we bring them around?" She asked worried. I noticed that she furrowed her brows together tightly when she worried about something. It was weird how much I was noticing about her in just this short time shes been here today.

I winked at her "We'll be sneaky" I said.

We walked around the garage, sticking to the woods when we were in the view of the house. I unloaded the bikes from the bed of her truck. They were really light. It was hard to believe that the were real.

"These aren't half bad" I said examining them with enthusiasum. " This one here will actually be worth something when I'm done- it's a old Harley Sprint"

" That one's yours then"

"Are you sure?" I was shocked she would just give me this one.

"Absolutely!"

" This is going to to take some cash though." I said worried as I looked the blacked metal. "We'll have to save up for some parts first"

"We nothing" she disagreed. "If your doing this free, I'll pay for the parts."

" I don't know..." I said. I didn't feel comfortable having her pay.

" I've got some money saved. College fund , you know." She said. I nodded it made sense I guess but I wasn't going to argue about it. I could see that this was a distraction for her. I wanted to help ease the pain in anyway possible. I would do anything for her because it was Bella. For me, that's reason enough, so I sat down and got to work.


End file.
